Parachute
by jazzybizzle
Summary: I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand, I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned, I won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody They wanna push me down, they wanna see you fall down.../Falling in love with someone can happen in two ways. When you know it's happening, and when you least expect it. Runther, DeCe, and Tynka pairings.


**Now _this _is a more light-hearted fic, which I'm planning on making a multi-chappie. **

**Of course, I named this after the awesome song-I've been watching many OTP videos and this song is _very _common among them.**

**And, as always, the pairings are RTD ^.^**

* * *

"It's FRIIIDAY, FRIIIDAY, GETTIN' DOWN ON FRIIIDAAAY!" CeCe sang as she, Rocky, Deuce, Tinka, Gunther, and Ty walked through the school doors. "ERRBODY'S LOOKIN' FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND, WEEKEND, FR-"

"CeCe!" Rocky, Tinka, and Gunther protested as Deuce clamped his hand over the ginger's mouth.

"Not this early, sweetie," Deuce said to her, releasing his grip.

CeCe pouted. "Fine. At least we made it through the week! I'm exhausted already!"

"From _what?" _ Rocky demanded. "What is there to be exhausted _from_? You do nothing at all!"

"Hey now," CeCe pointed her finger at her. "I do my own manicures _and _pedicures. That's a lot of work!"

Rocky rolled his eyes.

"You call that a manicure?" Tinka commented. "Those look like eagle talons!" She and Gunther laughed as CeCe's mouth dropped. "I'm kidding," Tinka added, linking arms with her, and CeCe started smiling again.

Gunther noticed that the brunette walking next to him was staring off into space, her expression sad. He didn't like it.

"Why the long face?" He asked her. Their frenemie relationship had softened to a more friendly level, since Tinka had aired out her negativity with the girls. Now the blonde had a better relationship with her, CeCe a slight exception of course-they still fought like brother and sister from time to time, and he was genuinely concerned.

"Nothing...I just..." Rocky sighed. "I miss performing on Shake It Up."

"They're still rebuilding it!" CeCe cut in the conversation.

"Yeah, but who knows how long that will take. I mean, booking dancing gigs are great but...'s not the same, ya know?"

Gunther shrugged. "It..'is what it is', Rocky."

"I know..."

"You know what we should do?" Tinka said, looking at both Rocky and CeCe.

"What?" CeCe and Rocky asked, CeCe eager and Rocky flatly.

"You two should come over tonight."

"Sleepover?!" CeCe squealed.

"Can I come?!" Deuce asked just as eagerly.

Gunther and Tinka exchanged glances.

"Wait a minute," Ty interjected, and all eyes fell on him. "If ya'll are sleeping over, including Deuce, then I'm coming too."

"Aww, why?" Rocky whined.

"'Cause I need to provide adult supervision!"

"You're not even eighteen yet!"

"_I'm_ the oldest."

"_I'm_ the smartest!"

"_I'm_ the better dancer in our family!"

Rocky gasped. "Take. That. Back."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Easy, everyone calm their tits!" Tinka rose her voice, and Deuce, CeCe, and Gunther stared wide-eyed at her. "Yeah, that's right. I said it. _Anyway! _My parents will be home, so you can come either way, Ty."

Ty sniffed, crossing his arms. "Alright. Fine. I'm still keeping my eye out on my little sister."

Before Rocky could object, Ty went off to his locker, with Deuce, CeCe, and Tinka following suite.

"Looks like we're getting the band back together," Gunther said with a chuckle, following Rocky to her locker. "Do you think your parents will allow you to come?"

"I don't know..." Rocky said to him, unsure. She put on a smile. "But! If I come out and tell them, and sound convincing, then they'll have to say yes!"

SIU

"No!" Mr. and Mrs. Blue objected simutaneously.

"_What?!" _Rocky sprung off the couch. "Why not?"

"Because we _said_ so," Mrs. Blue said.

"You're not going to a sleepover involving boys." Mr. Blue crossed his arms. His decision was final.

"But CeCe and I always sleep over Tinka's house, and Gunther lives there!" Rocky protested. She inwardly groaned. She hung around CeCe a little _too _much.

Ty snickered, biting an apple as he passed the couch.

"Wait a minute-" Mr. Blue did not know about this. Mrs. Blue looked at him innocently.

"And I always sleep over CeCe's, and _Flynn _lives there!"

"Flynn is a _little boy_," Mr. Blue argued.

"You think every guy younger than you is a little boy." Rocky crossed her arms.

"Snap," Ty snickered, passing the couch again.

"Raquel Blue!" Mrs. Blue gasped. "Watch your tone!"

"Why aren't you telling Ty no? He's going too!" Rocky pointed out.

"Don't bring me into this!" Ty passes, yet again.

"Wait...TYLER!" Mr. Blue barked.

Ty retreated backwards, reluctantly turning around to face his father. "Yeah?"

"You're going to a little girl's sleepover?"

"Deuce is going!" Ty blurted out. Yes. Point the finger.

_What is up with parents and calling everyone you know 'little'?_

"CeCe's going too?" Mrs. Blue asked Rocky.

"Of course she is," Rocky said. _Unlike some parents, CeCe's mom trusts her. Oddly..._"And Gunther and Tinka's parents will be there, so there's parental supervision."

"When we get sleepy, the girls will sleep in Tinka's room, and me and Deuce will sleep...elsewhere," Ty added.

"Don't they live in a small apartment?" Mr. Blue questioned next.

"Nope. They just moved in a mansion. Their money got converted into our currency," Rocky explained.

"And what's the plan?"

"I don't know. We'd probably watch movies and-"

"With a yard stick between each person-"

"Eat snacks-"

"There will be _no _sharing-"

"Dance offs are fun-"

"No 'dropping it like it's hot'-"

"DAD!" Ty and Rocky groaned.

"I'm serious."

"Does that mean we can go?" Rocky asked.

"No."

"UGH?!"

"Your father's kidding," Mrs. Blue said. "Go pack before he changes his mind."

* * *

**Short intro chappie, I know xP**

**Feels so good to be writing SIU fanfiction again! **

**Review please! Do that, and I'll make virtual cupcakes with lime green, blue, and red frosting! :))**


End file.
